


Une étrange impression

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Violence, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Liste des défis : ( 3x fusions de défis de discord)Titre du 30/09/2020 : « Une étrange impression »Prompt 176 : Peu importe ce que tu t’apprêtes à demander, la réponse est non.Mot du jour : 03/11/2020 : Lèvres
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh
Kudos: 1





	Une étrange impression

**Author's Note:**

> Résumé : 
> 
> -Ce n’est pas de l’amour Merle et tu le sais !  
> -Tsss, frangin. Tu es aveuglé par cette donzelle !  
> -Pas du tout ! grogna Daryl. Elle…elle est importante pour moi et toi veux simplement la détruire ! tu es un connard ! se justifia son petit frère.

-Tu es là ? Mia ? appela une voix forte et douce. Réveille-toi, bordel !  
-Oui, j’arrive. se dit-elle, en s’habillant vite et enfilant son haut noir. Quoiii ?  
-Tu en mets du temps ! grogna Merle, magne-toi !  
-J’arrive, qu’est-ce que tu peux être grossier dès le matin ! dit-elle à voix basse.  
-Ne me pompe pas l’air, ma belle. Ce n’est pas le moment.

Elle roula des yeux et rejoignait vers les autres. Soudain, Merle agrippa rudement son bras. Elle avait mal mais souffre en silence :

-La ferme, marmonna Merle, en vérité tu es une chieuse toi. Je n’aurai jamais dû te sauver des rôdeurs. Mon frère est complètement aveugle depuis que tu es arrivée parmi nous. dit-il, en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds, souriant.

Mia ne broncha pas. « C’était une drôle impression et il me fait mal en plus. Je ressens tellement de colère en lui. Je le vois dans son regard. Merle ne m’aime pas.  
À vrai dire, il est jaloux… » pensa-t-elle, tout en gardant son calme :

-Tu n’es qu’une poupée fragile pour moi. Tu ne vas pas faire long feu sans mon frère qui te protège sans cesse, donzelle. dit-t-il en la narguant.  
-Je n’ai pas besoin d’homme pour me protéger toute seule. Je sais me battre.  
-Vraiment ? parce que là, tu trembles comme une feuille, poupée.

La survivante eut un regard de braise et se débâtit avec rage :

-Arrête de résister. Daryl ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver les fesses ma mignonne. dit Merle, en touchant finement sa mèche écarlate.  
-C’est ce que tu crois ! dit-elle en se débattant avec force. 

Shane l’ami de Rick venait de les rejoindre :

-ça suffit, Merle. Tu la brusques dès son réveil. remarqua Shane, en haussant les sourcils. Tu l’effraies encore un peu avec tes sales manières animales.  
-C’était juste pour la taquiner un peu, râleur. Putain, on ne peut pas s’amuser !

Elle fut sauvée par le gong enfin c’était ce qu’elle croyait :

-Tu es chanceuse, putain. Mais, lorsque tu seras seule, prépare-toi à te cacher. 

Mia avala sa salive et tint son haut avec appréhension. Son regard se détourna de Merle et se posa sur Shane, le plus impulsif et calme de la bande. De nouveau seine d’esprit, elle souffla avec légèreté et le remercia beaucoup. D’un coup, le ton de Shane fut différent :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix.  
-Tu devrais te débarbouiller un peu. Enfin bref, tu as de la crasse derrière ton joli cou. termina-t-il, avec un rictus faux sur le coin des lèvres.  
-Merci, je vais y aller. Mais, peu importe ce que tu t’apprêtes à demander, la réponse est non, Shane. dit-elle, d’une voix sèche et ennuyeuse en face de lui qui resta intrigué par les mots de cette dernière.

Il eut un silence glacial.

L’ancien adjoint du shérif pris mal les mots de Mia et ne comptait pas de se faire intimider par cette gamine de vingt cinq ans. Quant à elle, elle marcha d’un pas silencieux à l’intérieur du campement et alla derrière le camion de Dale, le papy cool de la bande de Rick Grimes. Buvant de l’eau, Mia s’essuya la bouche avec l’aide sa manche marron. 

Shane serra fort ses poings et il suivit la survivante. Il chercha par tous les moyens à la séduire mais elle fut attirée par Daryl, le frère de Merle. Malgré ça, Shane ne compte pas abandonner, il rattrape la jeune femme est se mets derrière elle, discrètement :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu veux dire ? Peu importe ce que tu t’apprêtes à demander, la réponse est. Je veux comprendre ! Pourquoi ai-je l’impression que tu ne m’aimes pas ? Mia ? Je ne t’ai jamais fait du mal contrairement aux frères Dixon. lui commenta-t-il, en lui agrippant le poignet, fermement.

Il y avait comme un blanc. Une tension fut créée entre les deux et Dale les observa au loin avec attention et méfiance. Mia se colla au dos du camion et fronça les sourcils, exaspérée :

-Parce que je connais les hommes de ton genre Shane. Je sais que je suis ici depuis seulement quelques mois, je suis là uniquement parce que j’ai sauvé l’un des vôtres par respect et par honneur. expliqua-t-elle, d’une voix distante, je sais que Merle et aussi comme toi aussi mais il n’y aura jamais rien entre nous.  
-Je ne lâcherai pas l’affaire Mia. C’est toi que je veux et pas Lori.  
-C’est ce que l’on verra Shane. 

Le ton fut donné aux rivaux.

Mia tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa tente, elle devait se reposer avant son tour de garde. Allongée dans la pénombre, elle repensa à ce qu’il venait de se passer avec Shane près de la caravane, elle se dit, qu’entre lui et Merle, elle ne sera jamais tranquille dans la classe des survivants d’Atlanta. Elle chassa tout ça de ses esprits et Daryl apparut dans ses pensées, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Elle finit par s’endormir chaudement dans son duvet.

La nuit commença a tombée, dehors le vent s’était levé, une odeur de viande grillée se rependait. Au loin, les rôdeurs approchèrent doucement attiés. Mia se réveilla d’un coup avec une envie de faire pipi, elle avait la flemme de sortir du duvet, elle était bien au chaud. Ne tenant plus, elle sortit de la tente et se dirigea vers le sentier à l’abri des regards. Mais elle ne croyait pas que quelqu’un était encore réveillé à cette heure de la nuit. 

Elle ne se douta pas un instant que Shane était là tapi dans l’ombre. Il comptait bien lui faire ravaler ses paroles à cette sale merdeuse. Il surgit d’un coup derrière elle, la retourna et se pencha en avant pour l’embrasser. Mia d’abord surprise le repoussa violemment en criant d’une voix assurée : 

-Dégage, putain Shane ! Fou-moi la paix un peu.  
-Tu ne vas pas t’en tirer comme ça ma belle. lui dicta-t-il, d’une voix affreuse.  
-Sérieux, c’est quoi ton problème ? Tu ne supportes pas qu’une femme te dise non ou quoi ? bégaya-t-elle, en serrant les mains, fortement. Ne t’approche pas de moi….la menaça-t-elle, d’une voix douteuse et trompeuse. Tu es malsain.  
-Tu es trop prétentieuse, tu crois que tu es trop bien pour moi, c’est ça ?  
-Non, mais tu ne me plais pas, c’est tout. Accepte-le.

Daryl faisant sa surveillance entendit une conversation très animé et reconnu la voix de Mia et Shane, particulièrement :

-Il se passe quoi ici ? Shane qu’est-ce que tu fous encore bordel ? Merde !  
-Quoi moi ? Rien du tout je vérifiais que tout allait bien et cette pimbêche est monté sur ses grands chevaux. se plaignit-il en se reculant d’un pas de Mia.  
-Daryl ne le croit pas, il m’a suivi sur le sentier et à essayer de m’embrasser de force.

Daryl bouillonnait intérieurement il s’avança vers Shane l’attrapa par le col et lui mis son poing à la figure, le choc fut si violent que Shane tomber à terre. Il avait le visage en sang. Alerté par tout ce bordel, Rick arriva en courant, il mit deux secondes à comprendre la situation. Il parla avec une voix intense et grave :

-Shane, tu commences sérieusement à m’emmerder, tu ne respectes personnes, si on ne peut pas te faire confiance, ça ne pourra pas fonctionner ici. On est tous ensemble à essayer de survivre dans ce monde de merde, on doit s’entraider et non agir comme tu le fais. dit Rick, le shérif de la bande. Va dormir un peu, demain tu auras les idées plus claires. Et, réfléchir bien à ce que tu as fait, on en reparle demain. 

Le concerné s’en alla en fusillant Mia du regard. La survivante fut ailleurs en le voyant partie, d’un air furieux sur le visage et ne broncha pas. Rick lui mis une main sur son épaule et lui dit d’une voix appropriée :

-Tu vas bien ? Tu as l’air ailleurs Mia ? questionna le shérif du campement.  
-Je…humfphffffff, ça va, je vais bien. Daryl je suis désolée, je….s’excusa-t-elle.  
-ça va, ne t’inquiète pas Mia. Si, je revois ce connard près de toi…  
-Daryl, ça ira. J’ai un œil sur elle. dis-moi, c’est Shane qui a commencé ? 

Mia fut toute pâle et se mordit les lèvres adroitement :

-Oui, dit-elle, d’une petite voix timide, baissant la tête, pour éviter de tomber sur le regard de Daryl, je suis désolée. Depuis que je suis là, je sème la zizanie entre vous. Rick, je suis désolée…Vraiment.. Pour tout cette pagaille et….

Rick la tint par les épaules et Dale lui emmena de la nourriture chaude pour la réconforter et qu’elle mange un peu devant eux. Seulement, la faim ne fut pas réellement présente à l’intérieur de son corps fragile causé par ses émotions vives :

-Je n’arrive pas à manger. Je regrette Dale et….  
-Il le faut Mia sinon tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps.  
-Je le sais bien. avoua-t-elle, d’une voix faible, je…

Il y eut comme un blanc dans la caravane du papy cool et les garçons se parlèrent entre eux. Dale comprit que les choses furent bien plus compliqués que ça pour la jeune survivante de l’équipe. Elle se crispa et ne broncha pas.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Une review pour une gentille fille ? 😊  
Merci de votre visite et de votre fidélité !


End file.
